Blog użytkownika:Chewy57/Moje ulubione 9 postaci
Wstęp Od jakiegoś czasu planowałem to napisać więc... (tak naprawdę napisałem to z czystej nudy) Jak tytuł mówi chciałym przedstawić wam moje 9 ulubionych postaci z Totalnej Porażki i Wariackiego Wyścigu (co za nazwa...) Dlaczego dziewięć? Nie dziesięć albo piętnaście? Po prostu te dziewięć postaci są moimi ulubionymi a dziesiątej już tak nie lubię... okej, chyba starczy, zacznijmy to... Uwaga, jeśli nie oglądałeś "wariackiego wyścigu" albo w ogóle nie oglądałeś totalnej porażki to tu są spoilery 9 - Topher, czyli ktoś lepszy od Chrisa Taaak... pewnie już tytuł was dręczy, co? Tak, Topher jest lepszy od Chrisa, w zasadzie tak długo jak Chris pozostanie psychopatą, każdy będzie lepszym prowadzącym od niego... Ale dobra, mam pisać o Topherze a nie o Chrisie więc... Topher - większość was ma go za typka który był w 6 sezonie tylko po to żeby integrować z Chrisem, sam jestem tym trochę zawiedziony, bo liczyłem na to że będzie więcej integrował z innymi uczestnikami, przynajmniej lubiłem jego krótkie rozmówki z Jasmine i Sugar. Dlaczego tak bardzo lubię Tophera? Bo jego dążenie do przejęcia pracy Chrisa było świetne, jego styl był świetny, gość ma świetny głos, ubiór... on naprawdę zasługuje na więcej fanów. I pewnie miałby ich więcej, gdyby miał nieco więcej interakcji z innymi... Szkoda że tak mało mogę o nim powiedzieć, ale zawsze będę jego fanem. TOPHER, WRACAJ NA NASTĘPNY SEZON! 8 - Sky, czyli over-hated olympian A cóż to? Sky? Jak to? Przecież ona ma tyle wad... jest przecież inną wersją Zoey... zniszczyła Dave'a w finale... nic nie pokazała... bla bla bla. Czasami denerwują mnie takie opinie. Sky jest bardzo fajną postacią, lubiłem jej charakter, to dążenie do wygranej, ale nie w jakimś stylu psychopaty jak Courtney. Po prostu mobilizowała swoją drużynę jak mogła, zdała sobie potem sprawę że bez drużyny nic nie zdziała więc zawiązała sojusz z Sugar, mimo iż normalnie by tego nigdy nie zrobiła. Lubię ją za tę prostotę. A jeśli chodzi o te wady, o których na początku wspomniałem... Jak już wspomniałem Sky nie jest nudna (przynajmniej dla mnie), ona w prawie niczym nie jest podobna do Zoey, a co do finału... odniosłem wrażenie że twórcy chcieli zniszczyć nie tylko Dave'a ale również ją... Naprawdę? Sky miała chłopaka i nic o tym nie powiedziała przez 13 odcinków mimo że Dave ją wyrywał jak Sugar jedzenie Shawnowi. Nie winię za to Sky, tylko twórców, i właśnie dlatego finał szóstego sezonu jest jednym z moich najmniej-lubianych odcinków. Odnoszę wrażenie że twórcy nie mieli pomysłu na ten finał i dodali nagle chłopaka Sky... bum! Zniszczmy Sky i Dave'a jak zniszczyliśmy piąty sezon! Łuuuhu! Ja jednak ciągle jestem fanem Sky i mam nadzieję że pojawi się w następnym sezonie. 7 - Sugar, czyli sam cukier (nie dosłownie) Kiedy wyciekły wyglądy postaci z szóstego sezonu, pomyślałem: To musi być jakaś gruba modelka albo coś... w życiu bym się nie spodziewał że to będzie wiejska dziewczyna. I powiem jeszcze jedno: przyglądając się tak jej wyglądowi (z wycieku) w życiu bym się nie spodziewał że będę jej tak wielkim fanem. Myślałem: to będzie Sierra + Leshawna, tylko strasznie gruba. Potem dostałem spoilera że Sugar będzie w finałowej trójce, i nie zaskoczyło mnie to. Teraz do rzeczy: Sugar jest jedną z najśmieszniejszych postaci w historii totalnej porażki. Niektórzy fani nienawidzą toaletowego humoru, a osobiście go lubię, ale Sugar rozbawiała głównie swoimi tekstami o reklamach, rodzine, swojej wsi. I zacytuję tutaj to co powiedział Shawn w 10 odcinku: Trudno się do tego przyznać, ale bardzo chcę poznać rodzinę Sugar! (w polskim dubbingu to pewnie inaczej brzmiało, ten tekst przetłumaczyłem akurat z angielskiej wersji) Czyli jak by to powiedzieć, Sugar jest postacią świetną jeśli chodzi o humor, a jeśli chodzi o interakcje z innymi... też były świetne, i mimo iż więcej osób woli Ellę od Sugar, to ja wolę tę drugą. Ella jest przeceniona, i to bardzo, ale to nie jest temat o niej. Sugar przewyższa ją we wszystkim... może Ella ma trochę ładniejszy głos ale to wszystko. Oprócz tego, uwielbiałem interakcje Sugar z innymi, próbowanie zawiązania sojuszu z Shawnem, obrzydzanie Dave'a, wrobienie Sky... (jeśli chodzi o ich konflikt, też go lubiłem i mam nadzieję że pojawi się w nastepnym sezonie) Ogólnie rzecz ujmują Sugar to kolejna postać która przynajmniej według mnie, musi być w następnym sezonie. 6 - Owen, czyli wielki koleś Kolejna postać oparta na toaletowym humorze? Nie tylko, Owen jest kolejną świetną postacią, jego charakter jest świetny, to bycie miłym dla każdego... po prostu nie potrafiłem tego nie lubić. Zasłużył na zwycięstwo w pierwszym sezonie dużo bardziej niż Gwen, szkoda że tak mało osób to zauważa. Jeśli chodzi o drugi sezon, tutaj większość ludzi nie lubi go za jego powrót w 21 odcinku, mi to osobiście ani trochę nie przeszkodziło. Jeśli chodzi o jego występ w trzecim sezonie, to był dobry, uwielbiam jego przyjaźń z Noah i konflikt z Alejandro. A co do jego występu w spin-offie... uważam że odegrał nieco za małą rolę, Noah był głównym punktem ich zespołu. Osobiście chciałbym żeby więcej integrował z Kitty, ale nie żeby byli parą. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując: Owen jest świetną postacią, jego szansę na występ w kolejnym sezonie są raczej małe, no ale jeśli wystąpi, to pewnie z Noah. 5 - Cody, czyli stalker O boże święty, jak sobie przypominam jakim jego fanem byłem w erze pierwszych trzech sezonów... Kiedy słyszałem "totalna porażka", myślałem "Cody". Do dziś pamiętam moją rozpacz kiedy Cody nie wygrał trzeciego sezonu, po prostu chciałem wrzucić Alejandro do lawy jak ten wrzucił Cody'ego do wody z rekinami, całe szczęście że lawa sama na niego spłynęła, dzięki lawo! A teraz do rzeczy, do dziś nie łapię dlaczego tak lubię Cody'ego, może tak jak Sky, za tę prostotę? W pierwszym sezonie nie było go jakoś bardzo dużo ale w trzecim zajął trzecie miejsce, to już coś, widać że otrzymał dużo "developmentu" (nie wiem jak się to pisze po polsku), a jeśli chodzi o Sierrę... będę szczery, nie lubię jej. Za dużo jej było w trzecim sezonie, nie powinna zajść aż tak daleko, i właśnie najwięcej jej było przy Cody'm, nie lubiłem tego, no ale bądźmy szczerzy, gdyby nie Sierra, Cody prawdopodobnie nie zaszedłby tak daleko (to chyba działa też w drugą stronę). Ale moim największym problemem z Cody'm w trzecim sezonie był... ten jego brak, doszedł do finałowej trójki, ale jakoś mało go było... I dlatego nie lubię drużyny amazonek, czasami czułem że Cody'ego w ogóle nie ma w tej drużynie, widać to było chociażby na początku odcinka 14 i w odcinku 17. Mimo to, cieszę się że Cody wystąpił we wszystkich odcinkach trzeciego sezonu? Jakie szanse ma Cody na występ w kolejnym sezonie? Według mnie małe, ale zobaczymy... 4 - Noah, czyli maruda I tu pojawia się kolejna postać, którą lubię za prostotę, po pierwszych dwóch sezonach (nie wiedziałem jeszcze że Noah będzie w trzecim) bardzo go lubiłem, mimo iż nie powiedział ani nie zrobił wiele. Jego występ w trzecim sezonie był świetny, ale jego eliminacja w 1 odcinku... sprawia że to jest mój najbardziej-znienawidzony odcinek (least-favourite, znowu nie wiem jak coś przetłumaczyć) ta eliminacja była... po prostu... brak mi słów, to było gorsze niż Courtney w 11 odcinku 5 sezonu. Tak z nikąd, Noah cały czas wydawał się lubić Alejandro, nawet czasami byli jak przyjaciele, a tu nagle BUM! Nie ufam Alejandro! Super twórcy, powiedziałem co chcieliście, czyli teraz mnie przegłosują? Oczywiście! Tego odcinka już nigdy nie obejrzę. Pragnę jeszcze dodać że Noah był moim drugim ulubionym zawodnikiem z pierwszej obsady, ale jego występ w wariackim wyścigu (ten tytuł...) pomógł mu wedrzec się na pierwsze miejsce, a tu jest dumnie na czwartym. Co tak wspaniałego było w Noah w spin-offie? Większość fanów nie lubiła go w tym sezonie ponieważ był out of character, czyli nie zachowywał się tak jak zwykle, a spowodowała to oczywiście Emma, ja osobiście uwielbiam Noah x Emma, jest to moja ulubiona para, mam nadzieję że ich jeszcze zobaczymy razem, cieszę się że nie stali się kolejnymi Dave'm i Sky, tylko zostali parą do końca. Szanse Noah na udziałw następnym sezonie? Myślę że jeśli wystąpi to z Emmą, a to może za sobą ciągnąć Kitty i Owena. 3 - Shawn, czyli zombie-boy Kiedy wyciekły wyglądy postaci z szóstego sezonu, myślałem że to jest jakiś bezdomny (o dziwo ani razu nie myślałem że to może być skate), ale kiedy zostałem zespoilerowany o finałowej trójce i dowiedziałem się że jest w niej Shawn, byłem bardzo zaskoczony, rozumiałem Sky i Sugar, ale Shawn? Nie myślałem wtedy jak daleko może on zajść, ale w raczej bym nie pomyślał że on może wygrać, a jednak. Miałem też myśli że to może być nowy Ezekiel, ale zostawmy stare myśli na bok i przejdźmy do samego genialnego Shawna! Shawn to moja ulubiona postać w totalnej porażce, nie licząc dwóch następnych miejsc które są w posiadaniu dwóch postaci z wariackiego wyścigu. Tak czy inaczej, ze wszystkich dziwactw z szóstego sezonu (a wygląda na to że jest ich tylko trzech) nie lubię tylko Leonarda, który nie udaje czarodzieja, tylko jest święcie przekonany że nim jest, a co do Elli, jestem neutralny co do niej, ale wróćmy na główny tor. Obsesja Shawna do zombie była genialna, to codzienne spanie na drzewach, szukanie żywności i tak dalej... spodobało mi się to, ale w trakcie sezonu powoli zacząłem sobie uświadamiać jak bardzo lubię tego gościa. Miał fajne interakcje ze wszystkimi z którymi się zadawał. A co do jego związku z Jasmine... jestem neutralny. Może to dlatego że jestem neutralny co do Jasmine, ale cieszę się ze ich nie zrujnowali w finale tak jak Sky i Dave'a. A więc, jeśli następny sezon ma mieć jakiś weteranów, Shawn musi być jednym z nich, no i Jasmine prawdopodobnie do niego dołączy. Remis o 1 miejsce - Emma i Kitty, czyli law-girl i selfie-girl I oto jest... remis o pierwsze miejsce... nie mogę pomiędzy nimi wybrać. Obydwie są takie fajne, takie słodkie... nie potrafię ich nie lubić. Na początek chciałem powiedzieć, że nie pamiętam co nich myślałem gdy po raz pierwszy obejrzałem wycieknięty odcinek, ale kiedy zacząłem go w miarę re-oglądać, zaczynałem je strasznie lubić. I to są prawdziwe okradzione królewny! Najbardziej zasłużyły na zwycięstwo w wariackim wyścigu! Nie były tak okradzione jak Leshawna na wyspie, Lindsay na planie, czy Cody w trasie, ale do rzeczy" Emma- Osobiście byłem zszokowany, że tak polubiłem tę postać, dlaczego? Bo normalnie nie lubię takich postaci, przykład? Courtney. Ale Emma była jakaś taka... inna. Miała to coś że od razu polubiłem tę postać. Jak już wspomniałem przy Noah, uwielbiam ich związek. Przy okazji, Emma miała najlepszy w historii totalnej porażki development (ulepszanie samej siebie, tak...) Z Wrednej siostry która raz chciała żeby Kitty robiła więcej, a raz chciała żeby nie robiła nic... stała się (bodajże w 19 odcinku) prawdziwą starszą siostrą dla Kitty. Ale warto tu jeszcze raz przywołać coś o jej związku z Noah, bo to ją też zmieniło. Wystarczy jeszcze raz obejrzeć odcinek 15. Emma zachowywała się tam, jak zupełnie inna postać, tak samo po eliminacji Noah, Emma często popadała w "Noah Daze" czyli że często za dużo myślała o Noah, i wtedy Kitty musiała ją policzkować. Co do możliwości jej występu w następnym sezonie, przeczytajcie co to napisałem na końcu tekstu o Noah. Ogólnie? Emma jest boginią, tyle. Kitty- Tu mogę napisać właściwie to samo, co na początku o Emmie, zazwyczaj nie lubiłem takich "milutkich" postaci jak Lindsay albo Kitty (co za przypadek, całą trójkę dubbinguje ta sama aktora po angielsku) Cóż mogę napisać o Kitty? To genialna postać, uwielbiałem jak robiła sobie selfie, jak policzkowała Emmę, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, lubiłem wszystko co ona robiła. Brakowało mi jednak żeby więcej integrowała z innymi, bo nie licząc rozmówek z Owenem, Noah, Geoff'em i Brody'm oraz konfliktu z MacArthur w Las Vegas, nie integrowała wiele. Liczyłem na jakiś związek, na przykład z Brody'm albo z Rockiem. Mimo to, uwielbiam ją i mam nadzieję na jej występ w następnym sezonie. Na koniec napiszę to co napisałem pod Emmą, Kitty jest boginią, tyle. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach